1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an attachment or improvement to wrenches to secure a nut to a wrench head for fastening to a bolt. Specifically, the present invention relates to a magnetized attachment to a wrench head for holding a nut in place so as to enable fastening to a bolt in an area where the operator cannot hold the nut in place by hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with the use of wrenches is the limitation of working space. Specifically, since a wrench (also referred to in the art as box wrench, closed wrench, crescent wrench, and fixed wrench among other terms) has an open end, the nut or bolt head inserted therein is precariously retained and must be kept in place by hand until it is secured on the thread of the bolt. However, when the space is too limited to hold the nut by hand (e.g., when working on a crevice in an engine block or behind a large appliance) the user must attempt to balance the nut on the sides of the box wrench. This precarious method of retention frequently results in dislodging the nut during attempts to attach to the thread of a bolt, thus resulting in aggravation and the loss of time in locating the nut. When this happens to a professional mechanic, this problem results in a loss of time and money.
Existing attempts to address these problems involve the use of complex arrangement such as magnetized wrench heads and magnetized washer combinations that require individual fittings tailored to the specific wrench size and specialized magnetic wrenches. In addition, such magnetized wrenches may cause unwanted attractions to other metallic surfaces in the working area. Other attempts at addressing the secure attachment of such fasteners deal with socket wrenches, which are not configured for use in narrow areas and thus do not address the problems solved by the present invention.